island_of_fogfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Simone
Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Shapeshifters Category:Allies Category:Humans Category:Merfolk Miss Simone is Carter's leading scientist, head of the Shapeshifter program and a mermaid shapeshifter. Background Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities * '''Shapeshifting: '''As a shapeshifter, Simone can physically change her shape. ** '''Rapid healing: '''Whenever she shapeshifts, her injuries heal almost instantly. However, as she ages, she looses the ability to heal serious injuries like limps. ** '''Mermaid form: '''As a shapeshifter with mermaid blood, Simone can change into a mermaid and gain the abilities of this aquatic creature. As a sea creature, Simone will usually revert to mermaid form if submerged in water due to mermaid instinct. *** '''Fish/cetacean physiology: '''As a sea creature, Simone has the abilities and qualities of fish and cetaceans(dolphins, whales and porpoises). **** '''Enhanced lung capacity: '''Simone has the lungs of a cetacean which allows her to store air much longer than any human's. With this ability, she can stay submerged for a period of time. It is unknown how long she can stay underwater. **** '''Pressure resistance: '''It is assumed that like many sea creatures, Simone can withstand greater amounts of pressure than humans and dive to depths no land dweller could withstand or reach. **** '''Swimming: '''With her gigantic fins and powerful tail, Simone can dart swiftly through the water as easily as a fish. **** '''Adaption: '''Simone can swim in both fresh and salt water. *** '''Conch's call: '''When someone uses a conch shell as a horn, Simone can hear it. When blown, conch shells release a sound that mermaids can hear over vast distances, even across the boundaries between worlds. *** '''Glamour: '''Simone emits a glamour which enhances her appearance, granting her supernatural beauty. Mermaids are born with this glamour and they cannot turn it off. Only a phoenix's rebirth can free Simone from her siren spell. **** '''Enchantment: '''Simone's glamour manifests as a strange light, energy or aura. When she appears, every man's eyes turn to stare and admire her beauty. Simone's glamour makes her mesmerizing and males cannot help but be drawn to her. *** '''Eternal/extended youth: '''Though not proven, Simone's mermaid blood may make her appear younger than she really is. Simone appears much younger than her fellow shapeshifters, even though she is the same age as them. Many years later after the birth of Hal and Lauren's son, Travis, she was still described as stunningly beautiful. *** '''Siren song: '''As a mermaid, Simone has a beautiful voice. Her voice is laced with powerful magic. The sound of her voice can hypnotise men and draw them towards her. Her voice can cloud the minds of men, distract them from their work and lull them into a submissive state. *** '''Mermaid anger: '''When angered, Simone can loose control. Her anger causes her to revert to her mermaid form and her skin and scales glow with unearthly light. Those around her feel ill at ease as if they can sense what is about to occur. Lights flicker and a gust of ice cold air blows around her. *** '''Sonic scream: '''When angered, Simone can release a powerful, glass shattering scream capable of causing intense pain to the eardrums. Simone can send out small screams without reverting to mermaid form but they are still strong enough to break glass. When she tries, her scream can sink small boats and cause tidal waves. History